


[PODFIC] I Blame the Adrenaline

by c_doves



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Secrets, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_doves/pseuds/c_doves
Summary: It’s not like Brett Mahoney means to become friends-with-benefits with the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. It just sort of happens.Now including chapter 3, in which Matt/Brett becomes Matt/Brett/Foggy.





	[PODFIC] I Blame the Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Blame the Adrenaline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409135) by [patster223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patster223/pseuds/patster223). 



> I'm on tumblr, [here](https://confusedandhopeful.tumblr.com/post/178405833224/allmypods)'s my podfic masterlist :)

My podfics wouldn't exist without the amazing stories of talented writers.  
In this case, patster223. Please consider giving them feedback on the [original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409135).

 

 **Title:** I Blame the Adrenaline  
**Author:** patster223  
**Fandom:** Daredevil  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Warnings:** None  
**Length** : 1hr 18min

 

 **File** : [mp3 (80mb)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zB-cY3zm5OCDq__Z0qa3RO5Jdrmy9Z7X)

 

 


End file.
